As Long As You're Mine
by cotederpablo
Summary: We all know Tony and Ziva visited Paris, but what was special about their hotel room? What was it that made them do what they did? TIVA romance! Please review! Now updated with 'I Couldn't Be Happier!
1. Paris

**A/N: I am a lover for a song fic, and I don't know how I didn't get an idea to use this song earlier, I mean jeez, what's wrong with me? I felt I needed another Paris story. My other one (Paris: What REALLY Happened) was kind of a failure. Anyways, wrapped the song into a Paris story. Did my best, please review! PS I **_**loosely **_**based Tony on my dad in this story (he's a cop, although not nearly as funny. He just goes on and on about stuff which is what Tony does in this story a little). PPS Fluff alert!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly, not even all of the storyline. Or the song. What am I coming to?**

"Look at us, huh? On our way to Paris, business class, no mare canvas seats or priority rides." Tony DiNozzo was excited. He felt almost like a little kid on their way to Disneyland.

Unfortunately, Ziva David didn't share his excitement. It was a short, strictly business trip to pick up a witness from the American Embassy. That was it. It wasn't that she wasn't looking forward to going to Paris, because she was, she just hadn't expected Tony to be so...what was that expression...over the sun? No, that wasn't right. Whatever it was, he had been talking about it for two weeks, ever since they found it they would be going.

"Smile," Tony said, holding the camera in front of them and snapping a lovely couple shot. Obediently, Ziva smiled for the camera, but wiped it away as soon as he brought it down.

"What are you doing?"

"I've always wanted to see Paris; I just want as many memories as possible. It's probably not gonna happen again. At least not for a while."

"Tony, I hate to break it to you, but we're not in Paris. We're in a plane at the airport, so put the camera away."

He slipped the camera back into its case. "Sorry."

The plane ride was...long. Ziva read her book most of the way, and when she finished it, Tony thought he would finally be able to talk to her and she pulled out a book of Sudoku puzzles.

"An eight goes in that square," he said, pointing to one of the tiny boxes on the page. She checked to see if he was right, and then drew a perfect eight.

"Thanks," she said.

Both of them politely refused any food apart from dinner, and Tony took a nap for a few hours, and finally they arrived at their destination. Nine in the evening Paris time.

As they stepped out of the plane, Tony inhaled deeply. "Smell that, Ziva? That's the smell of Paris."

"Oh just shut up," she hit him playfully on the shoulder. She was a little irritable, but she wasn't mad at Tony.

"Sorry," he said again.

"Don't apologise. You can't help it. Come on, let's get through customs and then I'll call us a cab."

He nodded. "You're doing all the talking, right?"

"Of course! I am not going to let you embarrass me by trying to speak French."

"Thanks for that."

Once they passed all the airport security and had finally gotten away from all the noise, safe and sound inside a French taxi, which Tony thought smelled equally as bad as some of the ones in DC, Ziva gave the driver the address of their hotel and they were there within a half hour. They checked in at the front desk and the young, quite beautiful front desk clerk gave them a key.

"You didn't flirt with her," Ziva commented as they entered an elevator.

"I don't speak French, and she wasn't really my type. Besides, she probably thinks we're married."

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"We'd better call Gibbs to tell him we're here and safe," she said, changing the subject.

"I've already done it," Tony replied proudly.

"You have? When?"

"While you were blabbing to the airport security guy."

"I was not blabbing."

"Whatever you wanna call it, that's when I did it."

The door of their room made a click as Ziva pushed the key in and it swung open. Inside it was lovely. There were silky sheets and a large flat screen TV was mounted on the wall of the bedroom and the living room. There was a balcony with a perfect view of the city.

"Since when did the company start paying for this?" Tony wondered aloud.

Ziva shrugged.

"Who's taking the couch? Wanna flip for it?" He pulled a quarter out of his pocket.

"We'll decide later. Right now I'm starving."

The two tossed their bags aside and went to the hotel restaurant. Usually, a reservation was required but they had a free table that night. A waiter led them to their seats, right by the fireplace, which was lucky on such a cold night, and took their orders. The fire made Tony's emerald eyes sparkle and surrounded him with a soft orange glow. It was a little more intimate than they had expected, but a lovely meal all the same. It did, however, take a while for them to eat because they became engaged in a conversation that seemed to cover everything under the sun from movies to their work at NCIS. They jumped from subject to subject randomly yet there was still some sort of flow to it all.

At ten, they headed back up to their room. While Tony showered, Ziva stepped out onto the balcony in the freezing night. She could see the Eiffel Tower. It was a breathtaking view. No matter how long you stared at it, no time seemed to pass at all, when in reality, it passed quite quickly.

Ziva was lost in the wonder that was Paris, and it reminded her all too much of Jenny and Gibbs and what they once had. In a way she felt sorry for Gibbs. She knew he had feelings for her and he never admitted it and now it was far too late. But at least they had Paris. A memory for him to treasure. Something to answer those burning questions of 'What if?'.

She turned and went back inside as the cold was making her shiver, and she sat down on the bed, fiddling with a ring she had on her finger, given to her by Abby for Christmas the year before. She took it off and examined it closely, but it fell out of her fingers and rolled under the bed, so she crawled under there to get it.

Completely on cue, the suave Agent DiNozzo exited the bathroom and saw her rummaging under there. Obviously, she heard him, but she knew there was no point in moving; she was halfway under the bed and would hit her head if she tried to move quickly, which she did.

"Ow!" she reached up and felt the wooden board above her. She could feel something in the wood. Carefully and slowly, she rolled onto her back and saw something she never expected: two words carved into the word with a heart around them.

_Jenny & Jethro _

"Tony, you have to see this," she yelled.

"Well, I'm not really sure both of us would fit..."

"But you _need _to see it."

He kneeled down and passed his phone to her. "Take a photo."

Once she had taken the picture, she tried to get out, not without difficulty. Tony grabbed her leg and pulled, which did help. She handed him the phone.

"I'm sure you'll agree it was worth the effort," she said, slipping her ring back onto her finger.

Tony gazed at the photo. It wasn't very good because there was no light under there, but he could just make out two words. He froze. Could this be the bed that Gibbs and Jenny had once shared. Tony and Ziva's heads turned towards the bed in synchronised motion, and then to each other.

"Don't call it destiny, Tony," Ziva whispered.

"I wasn't going to," he whispered back. "Coincidence?"

"It must be. I just have trouble coming to terms with the whole 'Gibbs breaking his own rules' thing."

"It wouldn't be a first time."

"No, you're right, it wouldn't." She inhaled deeply. They both stared out the window at the Parisian skyline. Neither of them cared to acknowledge the elephant in the room for a long time.

"'What if?'" Tony said. "It's the same old question every time. Don't say you've never wondered what it would be like."

"Maybe I have," Ziva replied. She was extremely stubborn at times. He gave her a look.

"I have."

He pulled her in for a kiss, and the circumstances made Ziva stop thinking temporarily. She let it happen. It was never meant to happen. It started out as something small and grew. Neither of them could believe it was happening.

_Kiss me too fiercely_

_Hold me too tight_

_I need help believing _

_You're with me tonight_

There were no words. Almost silence. Not even the thoughts in their heads were making them hear voices, there was only them, and the rest of the world melted away into nothing.

_Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance_

_And crossed some borderline_

_And if it turns out_

_It's over too fast_

_I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as you're mine_

They had one night. They didn't rush, they absorbed every sweet moment they spent together. Were they continuing a vicious cycle? One day, Gibbs would have to retire, and no doubt he would get his own team one day. Would his young agents take their own trips to Paris?

_Every moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body_

_And make up for lost time_

Paris was their escape. Their once in a lifetime chance to do something you've wanted to do for years. Nobody would ever know, nothing would ever happen after tonight.

_Say there's no future_

_For us as a pair_

_And though I may know_

_I don't care_

_As long as you're mine_

As long as you're mine, nothing else matters. As long as you're mine right at this moment, I could die tomorrow and know that I lived my life to the fullest. As long as you're mine, I'm yours. As long as you're mine, I have something to live for. As long as you're mine, the fear is gone, I'm no longer bitter and blue, and the temptation doesn't feed on my insides. We're defying gravity, it's for good, and as long as you're mine, I couldn't be happier.

**See what I did there? In case you didn't, here's a quick explanation:**

**As long as you're mine**, nothing else matters. As long as you're mine right at this moment, I could die tomorrow and know that I lived my life to the fullest. As long as you're mine, I'm yours. As long as you're mine, I have something to live for. As long as you're mine, the **fear** is gone, I'm no longer **bitter and blue**, and the **temptation** doesn't feed on my insides. We're **defying gravity**, it's **for good**, and as long as you're mine, **I couldn't be happier**.

**As Long As You're Mine-**title of the song and the story, from "Wicked" the musical.

**Fear**-song sung by Pauley Perrette (Abby Sciuto. Used as a backing track at one point in the episode "Aliyah" if I am not mistaken).

**Bitter and Blue**-song by Michael Weatherly

**Temptation**-song sung by Ziva in "Last Man Standing"

**Defying Gravity, For Good **and **I Couldn't Be Happier**- songs from the musical "Wicked".

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. I Couldn't Be Happier

**A/N: People seemed to enjoy this story, so I decided to write one more chapter, staying close to the theme of "Wicked" the musical. If anyone is interested, I am currently writing a Glee songfic for another Wicked song, as Wicked is a previous obsession of mine. This chapter is set several months later, however, and follows Ziva's thoughts during her citizenship ceremony. The song is "I Couldn't Be Happier". If you don't know the story, the song is basically sung with forced joy, and the singer is getting what she wants but there is something missing that is more important. Let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the song!**

**BTW I always forget to put spoiler alerts, but this one has slight spoilers for Rule 51.**

Two empty chairs, two broken promises.

Ziva David recited her oath with Abby, Jimmy, McGee and Ducky at her side. But two people were missing, and in all honesty, those were the people she wanted there the most. Of course, Ziva was happy, this was her special day and she would finally become a true part of the country she loved. But it was not the same.

_I couldn't be happier_

_No, I couldn't be happier_

_Though it is, I admit, the tiniest bit unlike I anticipated_

Those empty chairs were taunting Ziva, gnawing away at her insides like a virus. They must have had a good reason, otherwise they would be here. How she missed Gibbs' incredible understanding and Tony's loyalty, especially at this moment.

_But I couldn't be happier_

_Simply couldn't be happier_

_Well, not simply_

'_Cause getting your dreams, it's strange but it seems a little, well, complicated_

_There's a kind of, a sort of, cost_

_There's a couple of things get...lost_

She gazed around the room, future citizens of America all around her, people of every colour and size. They were all so happy. She wanted to be happy. She called upon happy memories in her head, pretending they were beside her. She remembered her deep conversations with Gibbs, as that was about as happy as those memories were going to get. Then she recalled Tony. Every memory she could think of: Paris, Somalia, and even just everyday things in good old DC. She visited every one of them, and soon if felt like he was right beside her, even holding her hand. But when she opened her eyes, there was nothing. Just those empty spaces. Luckily, she was able to control her emotions, and stayed steady, but the sadness ached inside of her. Her wonderful day had been turned upside-down. But she supposed it could have been worse. She was fairly popular at NCIS, and people had been congratulating her all week. When it was over, she was glad to be out of there, even though she was now outside on a chilly afternoon. She wasn't angry so much as upset and confused, but no good deed could make up for missing her ceremony without notice or good reason.

_And if that joy, that thrill _

_Doesn't thrill like you think it will, still..._

They weren't there. That was why she couldn't be happier.

**It's short, I know, but I just wanted to write one more chapter. The whole 'secret reference' thing wasn't exactly obvious in this chapter. I had a bit of trouble and it's a bit scattered. Here is a list:**

Luckily, she was able to **control** her emotions, and stayed steady, but the sadness ached inside of her. Her **wonderful** day had been turned upside-down. But she supposed it could have been worse. She was fairly **popular** at NCIS, and people had been congratulating her all week. When it was over, she was glad to be out of there, even though she was now outside on a chilly afternoon. She wasn't angry so much as upset and confused, but **no good deed** could make up for missing her ceremony without notice or good reason.

**Control- **Cote de Pablo was the host of this show when she was fifteen

**Wonderful**, **Popular **and **No Good Deed- **songs from Wicked.

I also made a slight reference to '**On My Own**' from _Les Misrables _in another paragraph.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
